


Nothing I Say Would Matter Anyway

by LotharWinchester



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, alternate season 7.1 ending, meat fork death, prospect, venus' friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Son's Prospects knows what really happened the night Tara was murdered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing I Say Would Matter Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a dream I've had several times since 7.1 aired. the only thing I own is my Original character/ OMC.

Jax Teller frowned as he took a drag off of his cigarette. Something in the back of his mind was screaming at him. Whether it was to call for a vote or just to let the words sink in, he didn’t know.

He glanced down at the man tied to one of his old kitchen chairs. He was a somewhat new prospect that barely made it up to his shoulders.  His blonde faux hawk had overgrown his dark brown sides and stuck to his face with dried blood.  He kept his cold brown eyes on Jax as he exhaled and gripped the meat fork in his right hand.

Venus had known him which convinced Tig to vouch for him and step up as his second sponsor. Chibs had been his first and Jax admitted to himself more often than not that the Scot needed it. Juice’s betrayal still lingered heavily on his mind and Aidenn had come to be a surrogate son to him.  And it was that bond he respected enough to allow Chibs to speak before he went through with this.

“What do you mean?” Jax tried not to flinch at the pain in the older man’s voice.  “Who did it then?!”

Aidenn’s eyes shifted to Chibs, “I already told you who.” A soft chuckle escaped his lips, “Nothing I say matters now.”  He coughed and spat out blood by Jax’s white tennis shoes. “You’d never believe me anyway.”

No one had challenged bringing this man into the fold, even though they knew he was a Trans-man.  They had come to accept Tig and Venus and he was included in this unspoken understanding.  

Chibs coughed as Jax circled to stand behind him. “Last chance.”

“It was your mother.” Aidenn said to Jax. He kept his gaze on Chibs as he felt the tight pinch of the prongs enter the back of his skull.


End file.
